knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Dona Ines
Prispjevši jednoga toploga dana u Gleichenberg, bilo mi je prvo da se u svijetloj i čistoj sobici smjestim i upriličim sve po svojoj volji i navici. Spremajući u pretinac ono nekoliko knjiga, što ih za dokolicu sobom ponesoh, naiđem u dnu pretinca na savijen papirić, koji se nekako utisnuo među daščice, te ga ne opaziše niti vlasnik - prijašnji stanar, niti služavka, pospremajući sobu. Izvalivši se nato na mekoslon, uzmem taj savijeni papirić i razmotam ga, ne toliko iz izvjedljivosti, koliko da se u tom dolce far niente kako-tako pozabavim. Nu nemalo se začudim, kad opazih pred sobom stihove i to - hrvatske stihove! U tuđini je čovjeku rodni jezik jedini znanac, tek po njem dolazi do poznanstva i prijateljstva sa licima rodnoga si kraja. I u meni se ugodno razgrijalo, kad tamo brzo i nenadano nađoh ono, što sam kod kuće ostavio. Ne znam, je li moje raspoloženje u taj čas takovo bilo, nu meni se ti stihovi veoma svidješe. Bilo je kojih desetak kitica, sve kratke, svaka za se po jedna pjesmica. Mene najjače dirnuše ove dvije kitice: Da te nijesam nikad tako Milovao vruće, jako - Ne bih moro plakat sada, I pogibat s teškog jada... Aoh! jade, moj jade! S kog mi život propade... Hajde, srce, da legnemo, Da otpočinemo!... Bože moj! tko je te stihove napisao! Pjesmice su lirične, ali kroz tu liriku probijalo je još neko čuvstvo, koje nije moglo imati korijena samo u nesretnoj ljubavi, još neka druga bol morala mu je dušom pokretati; jer stihovi: - Hajde! srce, da legnemo, da otpočinemo! - zvonili su meni tako nemilo, tako bolno, da ih nije ni najnesretnija ljubav, nego samo očaj mogao ispjevati. Sada mi je prvo bilo da saznam tko je bio prije mene u toj sobici, ne bih li kakogod ušao u trag pjesmi i pjesniku. Zazvonim služavci. - Tko je bio prije mene ovdje? - Neka gospođa - Irena Lucić. - Mlada? - Najviše joj bilo trideset godina. - Lijepa? - Veoma lijepa. - Bolesna? - Jako bolesna, jedva je otišla kući. Irena Lucić! Ime mi je bilo poznato. Koliko sam se sjetio, Lucić bio je odvjetnik, - nu da je pod njegovim imenom ikad koja pjesmica izašla, tomu se nisam mogao dosmisliti. Možda ona sama - Irena? Možda! Nu rukopis je bio muški, i to rukopis okretne ruke, koja je puno pisala... Promišljajući tako o pjesniku i pjesmicama, padem u neko polutamno istraživanje, u neki polusan, ispremiješan s tihim recitovanjem zadnjih dvaju stihova. Istom kada je poldnevno zvono sa nedaleke crkvice, koja kao da je iznikla iz sredine brežuljka na kojem je stajala, zacilikalo, istom tada prenem se iz toga snatrenja. Umor od daleke vožnje, slabo zdravlje, uzbuđenost kad dođeš u novo nepoznato mjesto, oni nenadani stihovi, - sve to zaljuljalo me u težak, sumoran polusan, koji te više umara nego krijepi, tako da mi je upravo odlanulo, kad sam se digao i pošao k otvorenom prozoru. * Ubrzo sam našao znanaca, jer Gleichenberg je pun Hrvata. Jednoga popodneva sjedjela nas trojica pred spomenikom grofa Wickenburga, koji je, tako se na spomeniku čita, lječilište Gleichenberg oživotvorio. Povorke svjetine iz svih krajeva Evrope pomicale se ljenivo lijepim perivojima. Tamo debeli crnomanjasti Rumunj, koji je sred najveće žege nosio svoju ovčju šubaru natučenu do ušiju. Tamo dva suha poljska žida uvijek ozbiljna, uvijek računajući i prebirući prstima. Tamo debeli naduhli kanonik sa izbuljenim očima, jedva dižući nogu za nogom, nakašljujući se i račući glasno, rekao bi, da je živ po mrči zaudarao. Tamo stasiti serežanin, stupajući po vojničku, ne vjerujući samomu sebi, da mu se je boljetica ugrizla u prsa... I tako dalje! Tko bi ih nabrojio - sva ta razna ozbiljna, snuždena i bolna lica! Nas trojica dali se na promatranje i proučavanje pojedinih osoba, tobože da riješimo, kako li je ovaj, kako li onaj od prolaznika obolio. "Dijagnozirajući" tako jednoga dana donese nam listonoša svakome svoju poštu. Kad smo bili s čitanjem gotovi, reći će prijatelj zdesna: - Od svih naših "dijagnoza" nije možda baš nijedna istinita; prije desetak dana bila je tu žena moga prijatelja Lucića, pa tko ju je vidio, rekao bi, nahladila se na polasku s plesa, ili pala na utrci s konja - ili već takova šta. Nu sva ta nagađanja o bolesti, za koju mi mislimo, da je u stotinu slučajeva došla devedeset puta izvana, jesu lažna, jer je možda polovica svih tih bolesnika oboljela sa nekih unutarnjih, da ne rečem, duševnih razloga, koji sa zimom, vjetrom i znojem nijesu baš ni u kakovu savezu. - Dakle da čujemo, - koji je uzrok bio bolesti gđe Lucićeve? - zapitam ja uzradovan, da će mi se ona zagonetka, na koju sam došavši u Gleichenberg u svojoj sobici nenadano naišao, isto tako nenadano riješiti. - Ta vam je priča možda čak i zanimljiva, pa da sam ja Turgenjev, kao što nisam, bilo bi moje pripovijedanje pravom pravcatom noveletom, a ovako će biti samo ulomak iz svakidašnjega života. * Išli smo skupa u gimnaziju. On je bio sin siromašnih roditelja, ali, štono se veli, nadobudan mladić. Već u prvoj mladosti odavali finiji potezi lica i meka plava kosa, da nije bio od običnih smrtnika; i to se je pokazalo za cijeloga mu života. Kako sam rekao, bio je sin siromašnih roditelja, ali on sam nije nikada znao, što je sirotinja; njega je sreća poljubila u čelo, a svijet ga nosio na rukama. Najveće stipendije bile su njegove, najunosnije instrukcije bile su njegove, njemu su bila svačija vrata otvorena. Tako je došlo, da je on već u prvoj mladosti dospio u najotmjenije društvo našega gradića, a kako je bio darovit i krasne vanjštine, nije mu bilo teško natkriliti i isto to najfinije društvo kako spoljašnjim ponašanjem tako i espritom. Kad smo svršili gimnaziju, pođemo obojica u Beč na sveučilište; on - Marijan Lucić, sa čitavom torbom preporučnih listova na umirovljene đenerale i dvorske savjetnike, na bogate industrijalce i trgovce, koji su imali dosta razloga, da se ugodno spomenu slavonske krajine... I tako je on opet ušao u odlične bečke krugove, da nije ni sam znao kako; a kako se je bio razvio u krasnog mladića sa prozirno bijelom kožom na licu, sa finim rumenim usnama, sa izvanredno gipkim stasom, to su ga svuda držali za viteza ili barem plemenitaša, dok se on nije nikada stidio priznati, da je "Sohn armen Grenzers". Moram reći, da je bio uistinu besprikorna značaja, prosjan pravim patriotizmom i čovjekoljubljem. Da je sretan, to je sam priznavao, i ne jedanput znao je u prijateljskom krugu posve ozbiljno kazati: - Ja se uistinu bojim svoje sreće!... - Nu nitko mu nije te sreće zavidio; tko je samo jedanput s njim progovorio, taj je oćutio, da se sreća nije mogla u boljega zaljubiti. Svi smo ga voljeli i svi se s njime dičili; gdje god je što u društvenom životu naše kolonije zapelo, sve je on znao lijepo poravnati i izgladiti; a pritom nije bilo s njegove strane kakova hvastanja i sebičnosti, nije se on u takim prilikama uzvisivao a nas ostale omalovažavo, nego je dobro shvaćao, da je to njegova sveta dužnost, da ga je narav svima svojstvima nadarila, da bude vođom. Ja sam uvjeren, da on nije bio onako sretan, da mu nije sve onako glatko za rukom polazilo, on bi možda bio jedan od prvih naših pjesnika; ali on nije imao rad šta da propjeva; pjesmu rađa bol, ali on nikakove boli nije ni oćutio, a kamoli propatio. Nu kao što išta na svijetu nije savršeno, tako je i Marijan imao svoju manu. Kako sam već rekao, bio je čista i ohola značaja, te nije mogao podlosti, pripuzivosti, nezahvalnosti - uopće beznačajnosti pod živu glavu podnijeti. To samo po sebi nije dakako nikakova mana, nego samo prednost izvanrednih ljudi, nu u njemu je to čuvstvo bilo tako nježno, tako silno razvijeno, da ga je jedna jedita podla i nezahvalna riječ znala tako razgnjeviti, te bi od bijesa i srdžbe pozelenio kao trava i u času takove besvjestice mogao počiniti najveći zločin... Imali smo saučenika, koji je lisičio na sve strane i s prijateljima i neprijateljima, i koga je Marijan isključio iz svoga društva; pa kad je taj nesretnjak bio još tako bezobrazan, te se nekom zgodom laskavo Marijanu približio, pljune Marijan i pokaza mu vrata. A kad onaj ne pazeći ni na tu najcrniju pogrdu i nadalje se uzeo pasje prilizavati, razgnjevi se Marijan na toliko, da je povukao revolver i opalio ga na onoga... Iza svakoga takovoga razjarenja pao bi u groznicu, koja ga je po deset dana znala kidati. On je dobro poznavao tu nesreću, toga demona svoje duše, nu koliko si je puta i preduzeo i rekao samomu sebi: ti kao razborit i trijezan čovjek, koji dapače misliš, da si uglađen i izobražen; ponizuješ se do najgadnijega prostakluka, nijesi spodoban uzburkane strasti utažiti, - a dok to ne budeš mogao, dok ne budeš gospodarom svojih čuvstava, sve dotle nećeš biti čitav čovjek... I sto se puta zakleo samom sebi da neće više dopustiti, da onakovi divlji časovi njime ovladaju. On je kao i svaki čovjek dobro poznavao svoju vrijednost, pa zar da bude sva ta duševna i tjelesna njegova ljepota možda danas-sjutra žalosnom žrtvom jednoga jedinoga razjarenoga trenutka! Nu sve je bilo uzalud! Kad je već u zrelije godine stupio, morao je razabrati, da je ona žestina, onaj demon nerazdruživo srastao s njegovim životom i da ga nikoja uglađenost i izobraženost neće moći ugušiti... Za našega bečkoga boravka prijateljevao je Marijan najtjesnije s medicinarom Radetićem. Radetić je bio po školama za 2-3 godine stariji od nas, pa kako je bio zaljubljen u svoju struku, a u drugu ruku opet Marijan štovatelj svake pozitivne znanosti, to su se njih dvojica znala po cijelu uru zabavljati teorijom mikroba i bakcila, o kojima je Radetić svim žarom mladenačke duše raspravljao i uvijek žalio, da se nije za sto godina kasnije rodio. Ne puko prijateljstvo, nego neka vrst učeničke zahvalnosti vezala je Marijana uz umnoga i mirnoga Radetića; medicinar opet nije se ni najmanje bavio javnim poslovima, dapače nije više puta niti dospio, da pročita dnevne novine, - pa mu je u tom pravcu Marijan bio vođom. On se nije mogao dosta načuditi Marijanovim kombinacijama u političkim stvarima naše domovine. Kad su se nakon četiri godine đakovanja rastali, ostadoše oni i nadalje jedan drugomu najbolji prijatelji. Radetić, ne imajući vlastitih sredstava, morade stupiti u vojničku službu, gdje je ubrzo dotjerao do pukovnijskoga liječnika, dočim se Marijan dade u odvjetnike. Kakovih pet godina nisam čuo o njem; istom kad ga imenovaše odvjetnikom u V., stupih opet u bliže prijateljstvo s njime. Ja sam, kako znate, rodom iz V., pa se nekom zgodom dadoh premjestiti onamo. Došavši tamo, nađem Marijana, kakova sam ga u Beču ostavio, samo puno ljepšeg, ozbiljnijeg - čovjeka, koji je stao na svoje noge. Ne moram vam istom reći da mu je u V. išlo veoma dobro; njegova ljupka iskrenost i lijepa prikaza očarala je i suca i tuženika, - o ženama neću ni da spominjem. Prva ljepotica u V. bila je Irena pl. K., kći umirovljenoga đenerala. Premda ljepotica, doživjela je Irena - koju su radi izvanredne krasote nazivali donna Ines - već dvadeset i drugu godinu neudata. Uzrok da je tako dugo djevojkom ostala, bio je taj, što se je svatko bojao uzeti izvanredno naobraženu i u svakom dobru odgojenu djevojku, koja nije imala nikakva miraza, jer je đeneral bio boležljivac, pa je za svoju kćer mogao veoma malo na stranu metati. Mada je ta mala obitelj živjela za sebe, jer je đeneral bio ponosan čovjek a u tom duhu i kćer si odgojio, ipak su ih sagrađani uvelike štovali; bio je pravi "događaj", kad se je znalo, da će na koju zabavu doći i đeneral sa donnom Ines, - dotični odbor smatrao si je to za osobitu počast. Premda je slavonska krajina puna rijetkih ljepotica, ipak ih je đeneralova kći sve nadmašivala, jer je ona svojim duhom i svojom izobraženošću stajala nad sferom kulturnoga napretka našega gradića. Zato što je bila crnomanjasta i što je pokraj malih ružičastih ušiju rudala kosu, prozvaše je najprije Španjolkom, pa onda donnom Ines. Njeno lice bilo je one rijetke, zanimljive bljedoće, koju nalazimo samo kod pojedinih crnaka; rumenilo tek da je vidljivo probijalo ispod bijelo-mrke puti; lice ponešto duguljasto izražavalo u svakom potezu neobičnu duhovitost, te je bilo u profilu veoma slično onomu lorda Byrona. Oči ovelike, tamne, sad se krijeseći, sad potamnjujući, sada mijenjajući boju, - prema duševnomu raspoloženju. Tko bi joj samo glavu vidio, mislio bi, da ima krasnog devetgodišnjeg dječaka pred sobom, - a na to je podsjećao i njezin puni, ponešto snažniji glas, negoli ga obično žene imaju. A kako je ona tek znala tim glasom govoriti!... Naravski, da je donna Ines imala dosta obožavatelja; ali nijedan od njih nije joj duševno dorastao, nijedan se nije usudio zaprositi ju, jer je svaki znao, da bi to bila "messalianca", a na njegovu štetu. S njome razgovarati bila je prava raskoš sve dotle, dok ona nije dublje zaronila u razgovor; tada bi nastao čas, gdje njezin štovatelj ne bi više podoban bio pratiti tok njezinih misli, ne bi više znao odgovarati na njena pitanja, a oko njenih usana počeo titrati neki božanstveni, zagonetni posmijeh, od kojega se njemu čelo znojem oblilo. U takovoj je prilici nastojao svaki da se što časnije udalji od te neodoljive sile, koja je iz njena bića poput munjine i privlačila i odbijala. Njezin najljubazljiviji oproštaj i odzdrav u takovu slučaju zvonio je u duši dotičnoga kao: Vae victis!... ... Kad ocijel i kremen jedan o drugoga kresnu, onda bude vatre; taj ocijel i kremen bili su Marijan i donna Ines. Došlo je ono, što je moralo biti: Marijan je oženio lijepu đeneralovu kćer! Na svijetu ima osoba, koje tako neodoljivo pripadaju jedna drugoj, da ih je svijet već združio, dok se one same nijesu možda još ni vidjele; to su one ženidbe, za koje se veli, da su još u nebu sklopljene. Da se donna Ines ma za koga drugoga udala, bilo bi razgovora i prigovora kao obično takovom zgodom, - nu ona se je udala za Marijana, a to je bilo nešto tako naravno, da se je dogodilo samo ono, što je svatko unaprijed predmnijevao i proricao. U ukusno uređenom stanu živjelo njih dvoje kao dva božanstva; njezin duh nadahnjivaše te krasne dvorane nekom veličajnošću i otmjenošću, koja je u srcu svakog posjetnika neko smjerno i tjeskobno čuvstvo rađala; svakomu je bilo, kao da je izgubio polovicu samoga sebe, čim je stupio pred krasnu gospođu, a ona mu onom otmjenom grandezzom, koja se ne da oponašati, pokazala rukom, da sjedne do nje na mekoslon. Njih dvoje živjelo, kako rekoh, kao dva božanstva, neovisna jedno od drugoga; oni su bili dvije jednako velike oline, a da bi jedna drugoj bila podređena; bili su si premci i u duševnom i u tjelesnom obziru, a da bi jedno od drugoga ovisilo. Oni se nijesu samo ljubili, njih je vezalo međusobno štovanje, kakovo ljudi niže uglađenosti i ne poznaju. To međusobno štovanje bilo je veće, nego ljubav sama; iz ljubavi uvijek se može izleći ljubomor, sumnja, dočim iz poštovanja ili nikada ili vrlo rijetko. Nu zato opet kod njih nije bilo one djetinje srdačnosti i nevine otvorenosti, koju onako jasno odaje mladi, ljubeći se par, bio kod kuće, bio u tuđem društvu. Kad bi Marijan u podne došao iz ureda, dočekala bi ga donna Ines odmjerenom ljupkošću kao svakoga drugoga gosta, te tko ih nije poznavao, jedva bi pomislio, da su muž i žena. Mnogi su mislili, da će se negdašnja ponosita djevojka, čim se udade, baciti u trošak i luksus; mnogi su se opet nadali, da će im ljubavna laskanja, kad donna Ines bude ženom, biti saslušana, - nu prevarili su se i jedni i drugi. Njena plemenitost našla je oduška u drugom pravcu, a ne u onom, koji su oni očekivali i željeli. Iz njena kao kristal bistroga govora mogli su se svi ubrzo uvjeriti, da nije trpjela i najmanjom dvoličnošću natrunjene riječi, a nekmoli da sluša ljubavna očitovanja. I to je bio nov povod, da je Marijan i po drugi put dobio pridjevak sretnoga čovjeka. A on je i bio - i sretan i zadovoljan! Samo jedna u dubini duše sakrivena želja osta mu dosada neispunjena; već je pet godina bio oženjen, ali nije imao odvjetka! Prve četiri godine sve se nadao i očekivao, a kad je prošlo to vrijeme, a on se već naviknuo dosadašnjemu životu, onda i ta želja počela sve pomalo trnuti u njegovu srcu. Donna Ines znala dobro za tu njegovu želju, znala je to, kako je on prve godine njihova braka, kad bi mu prijatelji nazdravili i poželjeli vrijednoga potomka, u svom zanosu odgovorio: - Tu djecu rada bih ja vidio! - misleći pri tom na svoju i ženinu ljepotu. Ta njegova riječ udubla se u njeno srce dublje nego ikoja druga; bilo je časova, te si je u dubini duše spočitavala, da nije kadra udovoljiti njegovoj vrućoj želji, da nije donijela svomu mužu najglavniji atribut, koji ženu čini ženom. Jedina joj utjeha bilo jedno Radetićevo pismo, u kojem prijatelj prijatelju piše, da to nije ništa neobijeno, da brak prvih pet, dapače deset godina ostane besplodan, i da taj slučaj ne isključuje, da poslije nekoga vremena ipak bude blagoslova Božjega, - a takovoga da će sigurno biti danas-sjutra i u Lucićevoj porodici. Radetić nije baš tako često pisao Marijanu, nu zato su njegova pisma bila izvanredno dugačka; a pisao je onim mekim, simpatičnim načinom, kako samo ljubeća mati svomu djetetu pisati može; po samim tim pismima mogao ga je čovjek zavoljeti. Premda nije donna Ines poznavala muževoga prijatelja, ipak ga je uvelike štovala. Ona je potpuno shvaćala ono njegovo plemenito oduševljenje za znanost i čovječanstvo. Ona i Marijan razgovarali su malone svaki dan o njem, te je Radetić bio neviđeni, duševni prijatelj Lucićeva doma. Najednom stignu od Radetića veseo glas; njegova pukovnija doći će pod jesen na vojničku vježbu u Slavoniju, pa će se tom prilikom prijatelji nakon toliko godina opet vidjeti. Na tu vijest zakrijesilo oko donne Ines sjajem, kakova Marijan na njemu nije do sada još vidio: sva nježnost ženske duše zablistala u tima očima, cijela je postala divnim djetetom, na kojem je sve zagonetno, i veselje i anđeoski smiješak i ljupki sjaj očiju... Marijan je već od nekog vremena opažao na njoj neku neizvjesnu uzbuđenost, neku tihu zamišljenost, nu sve je to bilo tako nestalno i tajno, da se nije dalo prosuditi, potječe li to iz njene nutrine ili je samo odraz svjetla na njenu obličju. Sredinom rujna vraćala se Radetićeva pukovnija sa vježbe, pa je imala u našem gradiću podrugi dan počinka. U čast pukovnijskomu zboru priređena je te večeri kod nas plesna zabava, jer vojnici su odvajkada u slavonskoj krajini najmiliji stalež. Na zabavi toj bila i donna Ines, sjajući sva kao božica, i Marijan sa tako željno očekivanim prijateljem liječnikom. Radetić u onoj lijepoj vojničkoj odori, sa crno svilenom bradom, sa sniježno bijelim punanim rukama, sa visokim zamišljenim čelom, bio je u svakom pogledu zanimljiv čovjek; već samo njegovo ponašanje i meki izgovor morade bolesnika osokoliti i napol ozdraviti. Donna Ines prosjedjela je cijelu večer s njime, a vidjelo im se, da se shvaćaju i razumiju do u dubinu duše. Inače omiljeli doktor bio je te večeri trn u oku časničkomu zboru, jer donna Ines osta na sve laskave poklone ljepušnih poručnika i gluha i slijepa. Odmah poslije ponoće pođe Marijan kući. On ni sam nije znao, što mu je, nešto ga je smetalo u grudima; koliko je i hotio, da zatomi misao u sebi, da je ljubomoran na Radetića, ipak mu je ona sve to žešće kidala moždane. Ta ga je misao tako zbunila - premda nije nikako htio u nju vjerovati, - da za cijeloga puta, od gostione do kuće, nije sa ženom svojom ni riječi prozborio. Pa čudnovato, i ona sama, inače uvijek vesela i duhovita, šutjela je mramorkome, koracajući nijemo uz njega, kao da ga ni nema ondje. Svako od njih pustilo uzde svojim mislima, ne htijući ih niti riječcom buniti. Tako su i do kuće došli i raspremili se, i jedva jedvice, kao da im je grlo bilo sapeto, zaželješe jedno drugomu "laku noć!" Nijesu si pravo smjeli ni u oči pogledati, te brže ugasiše svjetlo, samo da se ne vide; bilo im je, da u mraku mogu bolje sakriti njima samima neobične misli, štono im te večeri u glavi nikoše. Kad su se ujutro ustali, pogledaše se bojazljivim pogledom, nasmijehnuše se jedno drugomu nježnim, stidljivim posmijehom, kao da se pitaju: - Jesmo li to mi, oni isti, koji smo dosada bili? - Vidiš, da sam ja ona ista koja sam ti uvijek bila - glasio za odgovor njezin posmiješak, nu on njoj ne uzmognu dati posve jasnoga odgovora; još se nije povratio čisti mir i radost u njegovo srce, mada je i nastojao, da bude vedra lica kao uvijek. Nato ode on kao obično svaki dan za poslom. Pukovnija imala je u jedanaest sati krenuti dalje; u kasinu bit će oproštaj. Oko desete krene Marijan onamo, da se oprosti s prijateljem. Došavši u kasino, nađe sve na okupu, samo Radetića nije bilo. On ga počeka po sata, pa kad liječnik ni za to vrijeme ne dođe, predomisli se Marijan i pođe kući. Mislio je, da je prijatelj došao do njega, da se oprosti s njegovom suprugom; nu mislio je i nešto drugo, i to nešto drugo, što mu samomu nije bilo posve jasno, što ga je peklo poput pakla i počelo buditi onoga demona u njemu, gonilo ga, da kao mahnit srta kući. Stupivši u prvu sobu i ne našavši nikoga unutra, pođe po debelom sagu u drugu; ušavši unutra... On ni sam nije znao, što je kašnje iza toga časa bilo. On je vidio svoju ženu, gdje leži na mekoslonu, lica pokrivena rupcem, i vidio je prijatelja svoga, koji mu je - kako mu se čini - pružio ruku i rekao: - Marijane, ja ti čestitam!... - Pa kad još uvijek izvan sebe ne uzmognu pojmiti, što oko njega biva, i kad je vani trublja zatrubila, da pukovnija polazi, onda samo još oćuti topli prijateljev poljubac i besvijestan osta sjedeći na naslonjaču. I ona je još uvijek ležala na mekoslonu pokrivena lica sve dotle, dok Radetić nije otišao, a kad je digla rubac s očiju i u nakani, da pade Marijanu oko vrata, i taj čas vidjela njegovo izobličeno lice i bijesan pogled, kako ga je poput divlje zvijeri ustrmio na nju, osta kao ukočena na svome mjestu. Pa kad on ne htjede ni riječi prozboriti, nego sve većma od jarosti drhtati i mrzlim znojem znojiti se, - ustade ona s mekoslona i pogledavši ga svim prijezirom ženske duše, ode u svoju sobu. Tako je prošlo punih pet dana, a da njih dvoje nijesu riječi prozborili, da si nijesu u oči pogledali. Ona je dobro znala, što je njemu, - on je bio ljubomoran, on je mislio, da je ona Radetiću poklonila svoju ljubav. On je to uistinu mislio, - ona mu je bila vjerna, kao prvi dan, kad su se vjenčali! I to uvjerenje, da je o njoj mogao samo jedan časak posumnjati, gdje je njena ljubav naprama njemu bila kroz pet godina čista kao kristal, - ta njegova malodušnost, to obescjenjivanje njene vrijednosti, napunilo ju takovom mržnjom naprama njemu, da je taj čas pred njenom dušom tako jasno bilo, tako razgovijetno govorilo: među nas je pala tvoja sumnja kao more među dvije zemlje, - a sada već nema te sile na svijetu, koja bi opet jedno drugomu u naručaj bacila. Peti dan, kad su mučeći sjedjeli kod objeda, a listonoša donio poštu, pregleda ona letimice listove, i poput lavice zgrabi jedno pismo, pruži ga Marijanu, pa drhtavim, svečanim glasom reče: - Govorite sada! - i baci list preda nj. Pa kad on, sav zbunjen, list otvori, i što ga dalje čitaše, sve to većma blijedjeti poče, - onda ona još jednom viknu glasom punim svete srdžbe: - Govorite sada! Jedva da je izrekla te riječi, a krv joj sune na usta; nu unatoč tomu okrenu se i svijesna o svojoj potpunoj pobjedi, ode majestetičnim korakom od njega. Izvan sebe i dršćući od uzbunjenosti Marijan jedva jedvice pročita i shvati Radetićev list, u kojem mu prijatelj čestita, da je njegova divna žena - noseća i da mu on jamči, da će za 6-7 mjeseci biti sretan otac, pa da mu se je njegova jedina želja eto ispunila! Iz te besvjestice, iz te smjese raznih strašnih čuvstava i muka, prene ga crvena mrlja krvi na bijelom stolnjaku. Ta crvena mrlja rashladi i osvijesti ga u tili čas; kao u svjetlu munje pregleda on u tom trenutku događaje zadnjih pet dana, pa sav poražen ode i klekne pred njena vrata, moleći ju i zaklinjući, da mu oprosti, ali ga ona ni ne pusti k sebi. Kao što mu je sreća negda širom otvorila svoje dvore, a da on ni sam nije znao zašto i kako, tako se sada zatvoriše pred njime za uvijeke vrata te čudne, hirovite božice, - a radi česa? Malo ne radi ničesa! I tim je moja pripovijest dovršena - - - - Ono devet mjeseci, što su još skupa živjeli, nije bio život, nego puko vršenje životnih funkcija; u njenu srcu umrla je ljubav, a žena sa srcem i značajem donne Ines ne može bez ljubavi živjeti. Muškarac, ma kako ljubio svoju ženu, ima još i drugih predmeta, koji su mu sveti, bila to sad znanost, sad umjetnost ili što drugo; njegova je ljubav podijeljena, općenita, - dočim žena, kad ljubi, koncentrira svu svoju ljubav u jednom jeditom predmetu, pa nestane li za nju te ljubavi, onda nestaje i nje same. U dnu duše rodila bi se donni Ines od časa do časa želja, da nastavi onaj divni život, koji je pet godina poput slatkoga sna uz Marijana proživjela, - nu onaj njegov zvjerski pogled, ono od srdžbe iskrivljeno lice, i to baš u onom najsvetijem času, kad joj je doktor Radetić potvrdio slutnju, da će za pol godine pokloniti ljubljenomu mužu čedo, taj čas, koji joj je kao trn smetao u srcu, kao odurna magla lebdio pred očima, napunio joj je dušu tolikom mržnjom, da joj se je Marijan ogadio tako, kao još nitko na svijetu... Marijan je razabrao, da je propao za nju: onaj njezin božanstveni, grobni mir na duhovitom licu (koje je vidimice ginulo), pekao ga je kao otrov u srcu, nu on se nije usudio niti riječcom taj njezin mir smesti. Jedina mu utjeha bila, da će ih čedo njihovo jedno drugomu opet približiti, da će ljubav naprama djetetu i njihovu međusobnu ljubav osvježiti i iznova oživjeti. Ali - sreća je jednom okrenula leđa Marijanu: donna Ines rodila je mrtvo čedo! Poslije poroda oslabi Ines posvema; pod silu i protiv njene volje poslaše je u Gleichenberg, - bolje nego ikoji liječnik znala je ona, da za nju zdravlja i života više nema. Na svu Marijanovu nježnost i brigu, kojom ju je njegovao, ona se je ljubazno zahvaljivala, kao što se zahvaljujemo onomu, koji nas iz milosrđa dvori, a znade dobro, da mu truda ne možemo niti jednim jeditim novčićem naplatiti. Kad je ona otišla u Gleichenberg, a on se prvi put našao sam u onim pustim, velikim sobama, gdje je toliko sreće doživio, - tad se to tako silno kosnu njegove nježne, duboke duše, da je pao u nesvjesticu i bulaznjenje, koje je tri dana potrajalo. Nu to je bio samo trenutačan, prolazan uzdrmaj premekih živaca, - a neka nada, neko vjerovanje u negdašnju sreću opet ga pridignu i osvijesti. Nu kad se je donna Ines poslije šest nedjelja povratila iz Gleichenberga, jedino da umre kod kuće, onda on pade u melankoliju, koje se kraj sve marljivosti, kraj svega silovanja na rad ne uzmognu otresti. Na večer, kad već umoran nije mogao raditi, a ni usnuti, lati se vina; samo da uguši crva, koji je u njem neprestance rovao; ali uzdrmani živci nijesu podnijeli ni dvije-tri čaše vina, a on onda, umjesto da ga san savlada, stade bulazniti, neka bjesomučna sila istjera ga napolje, te mašući rukama obilazi ulice pjevajući i plačući ujedno. Sam pravi stihove i sam im pjeva napjeve; tako to potraje do ponoće, dok od fizičkog i duševnog umora ne klone; negda dođe do svoje postelje, a negda se i na ulici sruši i zaspi - - - Da te nisam nikad tako Milovao vruće, jako - Ne bih moro plakat sada, I pogibat s teškog jada... Vienac, Zagreb, 1890. Kategorija:Josip Kozarac Kategorija:Proza